Lament of the Highborne
} |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV Misc Book 10 |name=Lament of the Highborne |quality=Common |bind=BoP |comment=The small book contains the lyrics to the song. }} The Lament of the Highborne is a small book that contains the Thalassian song of the same name. The lament was composed by Derek Duke and Russell Brower and sung by artist Vangie Gunn. It appears on the Burning Crusade soundtrack. The book serves no gameplay purpose, other than to offer the player a chance to reread the lyrics as many times as they wish. The composers revealed that "the quest design team enhanced a new quest line to incorporate the song as a payoff moment". The lament can be heard in-game by Lady Sylvanas Windrunner and her Highborne Lamenters (pleasant-voiced banshees) after finding her locket (The Lady's Necklace, a gift from her sister Alleria) at Windrunner Spire in the Ghostlands and returning it to the Dark Lady, and at the end of the Silverpine Forest quest line where she charges through the battle killing the fighting worgen. The Lament of the Highborne song and event were originally absent from the beta phase of The Burning Crusade — however, before release, the event was added to the quest, along with the lyrics to the song. The haunting melody can also be heard as the Burning Crusade credits music, and variations on the lament play in the Eversong Woods and certain areas of the Ghostlands. The instrumental version of the lament without Sylvanas' voice is a part of the background musics of the Eversong Woods. It is modified into different versions, although combined to form the background music of it. History Originally thought to be a lament to the Fall of Quel'Thalas, or possibly the Troll Wars, Lament of the Highborne is a tribute to both these events and more. The original song may have actually been in Darnassian, but given the similarities between it and Thalassian, this is probably a moot point. The original version is a Kaldorei song lamenting the losses during the War of the Ancients — a tribute to the members of the Kaldorei Resistance who fought against, and died by the claws of, the Burning Legion. Some 2,800 years ago, the words were altered (though the melody remained the same) to reflect the similar losses and courage found in the Troll Wars. The song (possibly modified slightly) rose to popularity in recent years, after the Fall of Quel'Thalas, again to honor the fallen of Quel'Thalas and those who persevered. Hence, the song is a dirge, not for just the high elves, but for all elves; Kaldorei, quel'dorei, and sin'dorei alike. Source *Players who would like to store the lyrics in-game should finish the quests and . This involves giving Sylvanas Windrunner , a gift from her beloved sister Alleria. When the singing is finished, talk to Ambassador Sunsorrow afterwards. He will give a book with the lyrics. *Hearing the song in-game is still possible even if one chooses not to do the quest line or as Alliance (who cannot do the chain as it is Horde only). Typing /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Music\\GlueScreenMusic\\BCCredits_Lament_of_the_Highborne.mp3") into the game chat box, or as part of a simple macro, will cause the song to play. Alternatively, on the login screen, click "Credits" and the song plays over the credits for the Burning Crusade. *It could also be heard in Wrath of the Lich King during event, where Sylvanas starts singing, giving a buff to all the players participating in the event. (As of Patch 4.0.3a - Cataclysm going live - the Battle for the Undercity quest lines have been removed from the game.) *This song (sans words) can also be heard in the Crimson Halls in Icecrown Citadel. *If a player brings back to Sylvanas by ending the quest , she will reward with , a music box that summons two lamenters and plays the song. *The song is played in the background during the Silverpine Forest quest . * As of 6.1 it is available as a track for your garrison jukebox. Videos BlizzCon 2007 This song was performed live for the concert attendees at BlizzCon 2007, and was sung by Vangie Gunn. Official machinima This video, published by Blizzard on September 19 2007, shows the assault of the Scourge on Quel'thalas and the assassination of Sylvanas and her afterdeath rising by Arthas along with Sylvanas singing the song, which is the part players can watch as well for themselves while playing the game. WWI 2008 The song was performed live during the "Video Games Live Concert" at WWI 2008. IX4ovHISQhY Lyrics Notes *Much like it is shown in the machinima, the song can actually be heard throughout the Undercity when triggered by the quest (much like a zone-wide announcement), displacing the Undercity theme music if it is playing. ** Can also be heard if you're over the Undercity, in Lordamere Lake. *If Sylvanas happens to be attacked by the Alliance while she is singing, the Highborne Lamenters will immediately despawn and she will engage in battle. The event will not pick up where it left off, nor will Sylvanas retrieve Alleria's necklace from the ground should she de-aggro. Lament of the Highborne will still continue to play until the song is finished however. *Lament of Highborne plays in the background when in the Eversong Woods zone; the words, however, are unheard. See also * Lament of the Highborne: from World of Warcraft (Piano/Vocal/Chords) External links de:Klagelied der Hochgeborenen es:Lamento de los Altonato ja:Lament of the Highborne no:Lament of the Highborne pl:Lament of the Highborne Category:Featured Articles Category:Music